


watching paint dry

by fledgeling



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Arianna bonding with people through the powers of art, Basically, F/M, mainly Rapunzel's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fledgeling/pseuds/fledgeling
Summary: You see your daughter for the first time in eighteen long years, and though the tears were spilling as quickly as if raindrops were piling on top of a leaf, you knew that these emotions that ran in the family in that moment was just the beginning of something else entirely new.





	watching paint dry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Arianna Appreciation Month!!  
> This will be a two-shot (hopefully) and focuses a lot on the time in-between post movie and TBEA  
> Expect some (badly written) angst, explored relationships, more specifically Arianna and Eugene, and some fluff!  
> I have a lot of feelings for this Tangled mom.

Three days had passed since Rapunzel came back, and it still feels like a dream, on occasion.

Especially when you think about the young man she was with when you emerged onto that balcony.

Imagining the tender look he had held then, when you and Fredric embraced your daughter for the first time in eighteen years, Flynn Rider had reminded you a bit of a lost, apprehensive child. He had seemed like he was searching for something, though what it was, even you could not pinpoint. Although you did know that there was that twinkle in his eyes that told you he had found something in Rapunzel. You muse once, if he was simply searching for a reason to be with her, and even if that seemed unlikely, since they were practically joined at the hip by now, it is a thought in which you feel even _he_ ponders about a fair amount of times.

Nowadays, he looked to be hiding his uncertainty through boisterous antics, and going by the way Rapunzel described his current predicament (along with refusing to call him Flynn, and instead calling him Eugene Fitzherbert), you figure anyone in his current position would probably be doing the same too. Just a few days ago he was to be hanged, and yet there he was, saving the very princess he stole from, as well as his own life. Though Rapunzel did firmly state, that he was quite willing to throw the latter away when they left the tower.

Frederic had shared a glance with you then, something in his expression telling you that you held a similar look.

Though both of you would forever be grateful to the thief, you know it’ll take a while before you can look past his crimes and see what Rapunzel herself saw in him, especially with your husband. And seeing as Rapunzel insisted on letting him stay at the castle, a feat Flynn didn't argue against yet would still gladly accept if the King hadn't granted them permission to do so, there would be plenty of time to get to know each other.

A pause had then lain thick in the room, Frederic clears his throat and announces the immediate scheduling of celebrating for Rapunzel’s return. Your daughter had laughed cheerfully at his sudden declaration, brushing away drying tears on the edges of her eyes, though they still glistened and threatened to release more. You had instinctively reached out to hold her hand, only to pause mid gesture when she turned excitedly towards her companion, who, though also looking pleased was not as enthusiastic as her.

That is when you realized Flynn had been quiet for most of the talk. Once Rapunzel and Frederic start to discuss about the preparations for the oncoming party, you did not fail to pay attention to the way his eyes were glued to the ground, shadowed and unreadable.

You've yet to know what thoughts were going on through that mind of his, in those few, small, moments.

\--

The celebration lasted as long as it did, everyone was happy, and your daughter was back.  Evidently and regrettably, returning to the castle was just the start of her life as the princess. As sorry as you were to hear about what Rapunzel went through just to see those flying lights and eventually find you and Frederic, there was much more work to be done, and that included grooming her into the future Queen of Corona.

But time was on your side, and you and Frederic were willing to give _her_ time if either of you had any say in the matter.

“We’ll have her coronation to be crown princess in six months time.” Frederic decides then and there.

You sit with him in the throne room, and when his expression twists into something akin to doubt, you rub his back reassuringly.

He continues, “In the mean time, we’ll… we’ll let her do things at her pace, and we’ll teach her about the rules and laws as we go.”

You smile softly at his unsure tone, ready as he was to welcome Rapunzel as his daughter, he wasn't as ready to become a proper father yet. Juggling that responsibility along with being King, you think about what tough choices would be made along the way. You weren't unaware of the fact that ruling a kingdom meant there were some priorities set straight, that sometimes, you had to sacrifice your loved ones for your people as a whole.

Frederic meets your gaze and he relaxes. He asks for Rapunzel that night, and when Frederic tells her his decision, an ounce of uneasiness flashes from her eyes, and as soon as it appeared, it was gone. You think of asking her on what’s wrong, but like catching a strand of silk in the wind, you lose her grasp, and you stand watching her form exit through the large doors leading to the castle halls.

That night you dream of a short-haired girl with a crown perched on top of her head as she sat on her throne.

You look up but you don’t quite catch her face.

\--

The way Corona had continued on its usual routines, one could almost believe that Rapunzel was never gone. She was optimistic, clearly enjoying meeting new people and seeing new things for the first time in her life. At times, you’re almost worried she might get overwhelmed, but she was always standing tall and happy, excited to face anything the world shoved at her plate.

Two days pass, arrangements are set and it’s decided that the Captain’s daughter, Cassandra, is to be Rapunzel’s lady-in-waiting. You know her, of course, known her since she was a child whom the Captain had adopted. Unfortunately, there was never a day when you had a proper introduction with her, a bit too wound up about losing Rapunzel. It wasn't like you and Frederic never considered adopting, but maybe it was because it seemed like giving up hope of Rapunzel getting back.

You weren't well acquainted with Cassandra, but you do know the man who raised her. The Captain was a tough, stubborn, man, and you would be blind if you didn't see these qualities passed onto the child he nurtured. It never crossed your mind until now, but you question it sometimes, on why a man such as him so dedicated to his work decided to take in Cassandra, as young as she was back then. You figure, with how little it was talked about, no one ever really bothered to ask, or the Captain never really bothered to answer.

Rapunzel was ecstatic to meet Cassandra, and you could only visualize how their meeting could've went, since the next day they were practically old friends who haven’t seen each other for a long time. It was a well known fact at how Cassandra can be, even the guards can be wary of her, but Rapunzel managed to get along with her all the same. Seeing them together made your heart leap with some kind of forgotten emotion, and you realize a moment later, that its pride.

\--

Life goes on again; rare are the days something worth mentioning happens, but life can surprise you in various ways.

Rapunzel brings up painting at breakfast once. She got a whole set of brushes the next day, with an abundant amount of canned paint to go with it, she thanked Frederic by hugging him tight on the neck, and he had laughingly joked about how you and her shared the same strong grip.

“Well you’re definitely not wrong, Your Majesty.” The remark came from none other than Flynn Rider, or as you were getting used to call him these days; Eugene Fitzherbert. “They certainly know how to keep fit.”

Sometimes, the young man joined them on their daily routine of shared breakfast, you suppose that Rapunzel pushed him into doing it in the first place, and you could see how hard he tried to settle in comfortably in their newly-found tradition.

Rapunzel reaches out to pinch his cheek teasingly, whispering something about how she was better than the ‘old swashbuckling Flynn Rider’, which was met with a sarcastic, petulant roll of the eyes.

You’re used to this kind of display of affection between them, and oddly enough, though you still don’t quite trust him yet, you feel a certain kind of fondness in your chest.

They continue to bicker light-heartedly, and Frederic’s slightly darkened gaze goes unnoticed.

\--

“I wanted to ask if I can paint on the walls in my room.” Her voice is so muted, so shy, and you have to remind yourself that Rapunzel still had a lot of things about her that you don’t know. She wasn’t always spreading an aura of joy. Eugene stands beside her, still and encouraging.

You exchange a glance with Frederic, both mystified. He looks back at Rapunzel.

“I don’t see why not.” He says, and immediately, Rapunzel’s tense shoulders relax, until he continues, “But there are plenty of canvases and parchments here in the castle, why won’t you use those?”

She shrinks under his gaze, sheepishly rubbing her right arm. Her mouth moves slightly, and it takes a second for you to realize that she had uttered an inaudible answer.

“Rapunzel?” you ask, worry bubbling in your chest, “Can you say that again? We can’t hear you if you mumble.”

This time, she winces, and Eugene’s eyes seemed to harden.

Before either you or Frederic can say anything, Rapunzel lets her voice grow louder. “I just wanted to have a bigger painting space.” She explains, her tone has never been stranger to your ears. “The canvases here in the castle, aren't… big enough.”

Eugene’s hand met with Rapunzel’s own, and as they meet each other’s gazes, words that went unspoken manage to get shared. Something icy pricks at your heart.

You've _barely_ known your daughter at all; the girl you have watched for the last two weeks is hardly scratching the surface of who she truly is.

The thought crosses Frederic’s mind too, when you notice his shoulders going rigid. He narrows his eyes. “Of course… I can ask to create a canvas as big to your heart’s content, but if you want to use the walls, then you can do that as well. So long as they are within your room.”

\--

 A few hours later, as you’re walking down the castle halls, you come across Eugene.

Tension doesn't leave his shoulders, “Good evening, Your Majesty.”

“Good evening,” you don’t try to hide your worry, “Is Rapunzel…?”

“She’s doing fine.” He says, somewhat avoiding your gaze, “I... She didn't mean to look so… _jumpy_ , earlier today.”

He continues to look increasingly uncomfortable, as if he was sharing a secret he promised not to tell, “You see, she was worried you would get upset if she painted on the walls, and it kind of got to her head.”

You blink, opting him to go on, “You know how she lived her life with _Gothel._ ” He spits the name out like a tough piece of food, and you don’t pretend to ignore it, “It made her have a few… ideals, if you know what I mean.” He trails off.

“Yes. Was…” you pause, a cold feeling forming in your stomach, “Was _mumbling_ an issue with her then?”

Eugene just nods lamely, swallowing.

\--

It is useless to feel anger for someone who was already dead.

Yet, this kind of simple knowledge was scarcely enough to prevent the non-stop coming of a person’s emotions.

Ignorance is bliss, as they say. Sometimes you think it’s too easy to forget how fragile they were right now; how frail everything was, and you find yourself feeling frustrated.

.

“If you want,” Eugene offers, “I can take you to her to watch her paint.”

You didn't need to be asked twice.

**Author's Note:**

> I can count this as not late for Arianna Appreciation Month if I post the first chapter right at the last day, right???  
> Not sure if anyone can tell but I took heavy inspiration for some parts on this fanfic from my favorite Arianna centered fic in Tangled, kudos if you know what I'm talking about !  
> I'll probably link to the fic once I get to post the second chapter. I hope y'all enjoyed reading this!


End file.
